Spin The Bottle in Hevan
by xsiriuslyhevanx
Summary: What if after Brittany, Sam got a turn and lands on Kurt? What would happen if Kurt brought Sam back at home with him? In the morning something irks Sam and goes home, he can't stop thinking of Kurt. That night he has one too many and calls Kurt.
1. The Duet That Almost Was

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, I'm not supermegafoxyawesomehot like the creators.**

**[Spoiler Alert? References to the episode "Blame It On The Alcohol" 2x14]**

**A/N: Even though I'm a new member of I've had this sort of idea of the spin-the-bottle concept since spoilers mentioned that they'd play the game in the "Never Been Kissed" episode. However, I forgot all about it (since it wasn't done) and once it was brought up again in "Blame It On The Alcohol" the memory of me wanting to write something like this came back. Especially since Kurt and Sam were in the same room finally again. I thought wouldn't it be interesting if things turned out differently. Hopefully it hasn't been done already on here, I'm such a noob. Reviews if you want.**

**Point of View: Sam Evans**

Once Sam was finishing putting punch into a cup for Santana, since Rachel refused to bring out the hard liquor. Currently all that was available was wine coolers and Santana said she didn't was that "water downed shit" so she asked for some punch. As he walked over to Santana, she was sitting on a sofa in the corner smiling away as Sam approached her, "What did you get me guppy face?" Santana asked as she took the cup from Sam's hands.

A barely audible sigh escaped his lips not liking when she said things like that to him, he wasn't sure if actually _was_ insulting him, or was trying to be cute at the same time. "It's fruit punch, that's what you said." He reminded her, but Santana was already taking a sip.

"Ugh!" She shouted as she tossed the cup, Sam's eyes widen at the action seeing the cup go to the floor, but didn't break since it was a red plastic cup, the punch got everywhere on the ground. Before he Sam could react to either yelling at Santana, or even just run off to clean up the mess her hands already took a hold of him. Santana pushed him onto the sofa, leaning into him as his back was pressed against the arm of the sofa. His eyes widen for a moment, but he started to kiss her back. Just going along with it, as much as he wasn't enjoying himself. He wondered why he just couldn't be happy, no matter what. Even with Quinn, he never felt anything extreme with her. It was all for just the popularity. He told her he loved her, but all he felt was friendship. At times he felt guilty for the reasons he dated Quinn. However, in the long run Quinn broke his heart, not because he loved her, but due to him trusting her period. None other but Finn, someone that he looked greatly up towards.

However, as his lips were doing the work and so was Santana's suddenly he heard Kurt's name, which kept him interested in what he was hearing in the background. _Kurt was there?_ He thought to himself as he ran his hand through pair of Santana's hair as he continued to kiss back. After all this he heard the threats of the other glee club members talking of leaving the party. Sam separated his lips from Santana's for a moment, but she pulled him back in. However the minute that Rachel agreed to Puck breaking into their Dad's liquor cabinet Santana pulled away, getting off of Sam and running off towards the direction of Puck. Sam assumed she wanted first dibs.

Getting up Sam walked over to where most of the people were, his hands in his pockets not knowing of who to exactly speak too. He wasn't very close to any of the Glee club members and he wasn't going to speak to Quinn anytime soon. Eventually, he wondered to where Kurt and his friend were talking away. "Hey, Kurt. It's been awhile." Sam greeted Kurt, he smiled back at him and then Sam held out his hand, knowing that he couldn't hug him, that'd be too awkward and they were never that close. Kurt hesitated for half a second and then took hold of Sam's hand and shook it once as he grinned. Sam felt the immediate spark, but he ignored it as Kurt gestured to his friend.

"This is Blaine Anderson." After he was done saying his name, Kurt smiled what it seemed to be _lovingly_ towards him. Was that his boyfriend? Blaine held out his hand immediately and Sam took it and shook it a couple of times and pulled his hand away, slipping his hands back into his pockets.

"You're Sam?" Blaine asked as he squinted looking at him, Sam nodded and then Blaine said, "Kurt told me a little bit about you. The duet that almost was." Blaine said grinning as he nudged Kurt, who Sam noticed a little color rising to his cheeks. "You look familiar though." Blaine added as Sam shrugged.

Puck then walked over to the little trio that was talking, trying to hand Kurt a drink, but shook his head and made a gesture with his hand that meant a clear no. Blaine accepted his drink and then Puck gave one to Sam. He held it up in a gesture of cheers and then took a sip as all the three boys took a sip. Sam made a face, closing his eyes and coughed. "God, what's in here?" Blaine shook his head in response to the alcohol Puck then shrugged.

"I don't know. Just threw some random stuff in there. Mainly vodka though." Puck said as he took another sip and walked off as if it didn't even phase him.


	2. Just Do It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sorry.**

**A/N: In this one I'm going to be starting a little before the actual game of spin-the-bottle to start off a little of what Sam is thinking and the announcement of Rachel wanting to play spin-the-bottle and we shall see where that takes us (I'm going to be using most of the original dialogue / actions that were in the episode before the Sam/Kurt kiss). ****BTW****, I just want to make people know, before people mention it, that Sam automatically thinks Blaine is his boyfriend. I just wanted to explain why I keep writing that, since he never asked so they weren't able to deny it. Maybe later. ;)**

**Oh and a little Brittana?**

Currently Santana was pouting in the corner, away from Sam now. For some reason she was upset with him and he didn't know exactly why. The minute she started drinking all she could do was yell and scream at his face, occasionally pulling him into an aggressive kissing sessions. The more he drank and more he laughed and felt light on his feet. Looking over in the distance he saw Kurt, dancing next to Blaine in a more graceful manner, where Blaine his boyfriend was head banging and being more aggressive and jumpy all around Kurt. Sam giggled as he watched Kurt dance, it was nice to see that he was happy. His concentration broke as he suddenly heard, **"Spin-the-bottle... who wants to play spin-the-bottle?"** As Sam looked to the direction of the stage immediately everyone started to cheer, Puck even grabbing a hold of Sam's neck and ruffled his hair with his other hand.

Rachel ran over to the other side of the room, where everyone seemed to gather in the middle of the room. It was if everyone already planned on this to happen. Or maybe it was due to all of them playing the game countless times when they were younger. It was more of a game he heard that people did in middle school, but Sam never played it.

Plopping down a checker board and using the bottle that she had been drinking out of earlier that was now empty she placed it on the top of the checker board. "So..." Rachel said as she pointed her finger and then swung it around in a slow motion. "Who's fi-first?" Rachel stammered as she blinked a few times as he looked at her friends.

"I'll go." Santana said sounding frustrated the others raised a brow at how she acted and then she leaned in spinning the bottle, "Shit." She said as it didn't spin right spinning it again, it spin around and around and around. Finally landing on Brittany.

A chorus of "Ooooooooooh's!" were amongst the glee clubbers and then Brittany giggled, Artie surprisingly didn't look jealous, but excited. Most guys liked girl-on-girl action, but Sam was never interested.

Santana eased in, slowly running her hand up into Brittany's hair as they parted lips and kissed each other. There were a few cat calls from the group of friends and shouting many different words like, more, more and tongue, tongue! Sam laughed shaking his head at this site. Rachel was giggling like a mad person, while Finn shook his head at her. The other glee club members were cheering the pair on, while Blaine clapped his hands in excitement, but Kurt looked rather bored. As Brittany parted her lips more and Santana slowly slipped her tongue into her mouth, people screaming at the site of it.

"Okay, that's enough, that's enough!" Rachel shouted laughing, everyone else sounded disappointed, but at the same time were all laughing.

"Yeah others want to play!" Puck shouted and grinned over at Lauren who rolled her eyes and after the kiss broke, Brittany leaned back and then kissed Artie quickly on the lips.

"It's your turn Brittany!" Tina shouted and laughed a little as she took another gulp of her drink.

"Oh!" She shouted and then leaned forward towards the checker board. This was so insane. Was everyone going to be giving the tongue? Of course everyone got excited since it was two girls. Of course they were going to ask for tongue. Sam wouldn't know what to do is he had to kiss someone who was of the same gender.

"Sam!" Mike shouted as he patted on Sam's back, was he really not paying attention that well. Looking at the bottle, it was pointing at him. Immediately he got to his knees, getting in position to get closer to the middle. Santana was behind them and began to shout at them. However, his mind was clouded as much as he was smiling in that moment he was so nervous about having to kiss her in front of everyone. Quickly, Sam got excited at the thought of possibly kissing Brittany and maybe for once he'd feel something for a girl.

Leaning in he grabbed the side of her neck, parting his lips as he began to kiss her. He still heard the shouting in the back ground of Santana and everyone else all around him. Still nothing. Of course it was possibly natural to not feel something for someone you don't know well, have anything in common, or something as random as this, but nothing. No matter what. "No me gusta!" Was all Sam heard as he finally parted from Brittany, the others laughed at her shouts as Sam slipped back into his place in the circle.

"No, no your turn dude, your turn!" Puck shouted as he gestured for Sam to come forward to spin the bottle. Sam rolled his eyes and laughed as everyone laughed and a few others started to push him to the middle. While Santana was rolling her eyes and in the corner sitting on the sofa they were sitting on earlier. Sam spun the bottle, his heart racing and pounding harder than ever, fate will soon choose who he had to kiss. He got yelled at for kissing Brittany, who knows how she's going to react to kissing someone else. Finally, the bottle did choose his fate- it was Kurt Hummel.

"Oh ho, ho, ho!" Puck shouted with laughter, while Sam felt immediately shy all of a sudden, now he wasn't laughing anymore. Looking over at Kurt, he saw color rush to his cheeks once again.

Suddenly out of nowhere he heard him call out, "Pass." A few of the glee club members continued to laugh and cheer on the couple, while a few exchanged looks at him. Sam was sort of burned by the way Kurt immediately rejected him like that. He never had that sort of feeling towards anyone before.

"What, no! There is no passes Kurt!" Rachel shouted as she pounded onto the floor and took another sip of another wine cooler and everyone cheered in agreement.

"Yeah, Santana and I had to kiss, so you two have to too." Brittany announced and then made a waving up gesture to indicate everyone should agree with her. Immediately everyone cheered and agreed with her and the whole group clapped and chanted, _do it, do it, do it_. The more he was told to do it, the more Sam's heart seemed to pound, it got worse. He felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest.

"Come on, baby do it! You know you want to!" Santana came out of nowhere, in a teasing manner and then pushed Sam a little more forward into the circle and everyone laughed. Sam bit his lip, while Kurt's hand were in his lap looking over at Blaine who seemed more excited than anyone which didn't make sense to him.

"Do it, do it man!" Mike shouted and everyone continued to cheer, getting louder. As this happened Blaine pushed Kurt a little into the circle. "And a real kiss, not a peck!" Mike shouted as he pointed towards the pair.

"Yeah, no cheating!" Brittany shouted while laughing and Santana did along with the group.

Sam got on his knees like he did earlier with Brittany, while Kurt was adjusting himself as well. Sam watched as Kurt was biting his lip, he wondered what was going through Kurt's mind right about now. The others got more excited as they both seemed to adjust themselves to get ready. "Come on, just do it! Remember, a real one. No cheating!" Puck shouted and Finn rolled his eyes.

"It seems as if you're getting a little too excited at the thought of two boys kissing." Kurt shot at Puck while everyone laughed while shouting, _BURN_ at Puck. Puck rolled his eyes and made a gesture meaning, go along with it.

Okay, now it was back to it. All eyes were on them. If his heart was racing before, then this was far beyond it. Was he having a heart attack? Who was supposed to start? Is it him, or is it me? Was there going to be tongue involved. Were they at least going to say he didn't have to do that. What's going to happen to me after this. "Just do it!" He heard Santana shout, who looked annoyed.

Slowly he felt himself lean in, he could tell Kurt was nervous too. His chest was rising and falling just as noticeable and fast as his was. Feeling his hand go up, it slipped under his ear his fingertips lightly brushing his hair as he leaned in for the kiss, immediately he felt the spark again. He noticed Kurt's breath was worse than his was.

Finally their lips met as his eyes closed, if he thought it was loud before, it wasn't the loudest he thought the glee clubbers could get. It felt as if the whole basement was shaking under as they kissed each other. Slowly his lips parted as he continued to kiss Kurt and soon everyone began to get even more excited than before. It didn't take long for him to realize that Kurt then started to respond to Sam, by kissing him back and his hand lightly touched Sam's shoulder. It seemed at the contact everyone got excited anymore. "Okay, lover boys party time is over!" He heard someone shout and at the same time they slowly broke apart.

Everyone clapped, some patted Sam on the back and others did the same to Kurt as well. That was the only time of the night that the boys were teased about the kiss due to Sam being a good sport about it. Though while everyone continued to play the game, no one realized that Sam didn't need to be a good sport about it, in the back of his mind he knew that he liked it.


	3. Come On Let's Go

**Disclaimer: I already told you, I don't own Glee. ;)**

**A/N: This is when I am going to skip the rest of the craziness of the party and Sam is going to be wondering outside while everyone is gone now. Kurt comes outside with Blaine to find him and decides to be responsible and take him home and drive home with Blaine and Sam. ****Warning****, there is going to be slight Blaine/Sam stuff during the ride home, but Sam doesn't respond to it and is oblivious to it. I thought I'd write it in there to make Kurt jealous since Blaine after all doesn't care about Kurt. And everyone thinks Sam is hot, so it makes sense right? Haha.**

Sam sighed as he laid upon the grass, staring at the dark sky above him, the clouds almost seemed like mist due to how clear the sky seemed to be. As he stared at the stars, he smiled as he sang a song to himself, tilting his head side to side to the words, as if he was moving his head to music. He hiccupped and then decided to sit upwards. Slowly, he leaned over, using his arms to get up. Once he had done so he stumbled a little bit, but kept his balance and suddenly heard a voice in the background.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Immediately Sam spun around, blinking as he felt a little dizzy due to him moving way too fast too soon. In the distance he saw Kurt quickly moving towards his direction, while Blaine was on his arm. It seemed as if he was barely able to move. _Hehe, Blaine looks funny_, Sam thought to himself, he giggled out loud while Kurt raised a brow at his random sound.

"I'm looking at the sky. Want to watch it with me?" Sam said as he jumped up and down once and then grabbed Kurt by the hand, pulling him to where he was standing before. Blaine was separated from Kurt immediately. "Look at that star right there!" Sam said as he held Kurt into place, his arms on his shoulders. He felt something, but he didn't know what it was. He heard a thud and turned to see Blaine on the ground.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt sighed, but it was more of annoyance then being worried. Immediately he hurried over to where he was helping him up.

"I was just lying down is all!" Blaine said cheerfully with a huge grin and Kurt brushed Blaine off. "Come on let's go. You too Sam." Kurt said gesturing Sam to follow him.

"Me?" Sam sounded surprised and gestured to his chest, he sounded as if it was announced he won an Oscar.

"Yeah Ken. I'm not going to let you drive in your car. You're trashed." Kurt walked over, grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on." As Kurt pulled Sam along, Sam willingly followed him while Kurt at the same time was guiding Blaine as well to the car.

"Okay Blaine, you get to sit in the back." Kurt told Blaine as he opened the car door for him. "Since you like lying down so much." Kurt added sounding annoyed once again, Sam didn't understand why. Sam guessed it might have sucked being the only sober person at the party, even Rachel was drunk.

"Do I get shot gun?" Sam asked excited and grabbed onto Kurt's arm.

Instead of Kurt sounding annoyed like Sam thought he would be, he actually laughed and then opened the door. "Yes, you get to sit in the front." Immediately Sam slipped into the front seat and watched as Kurt walked in front of the car to get to the other side and sit on the driver's side. His eyes never left Kurt. Sam couldn't help to feel warmth and comfort with Kurt. He seemed to accept him no matter what, even drunk he wasn't annoyed with him like he was with Blaine.

Once getting into the car, Kurt pulled down his mirror before even starting the car going, "My god, we need to get home fast." His eyes widening as he looked over at his face.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked sounding really worried, Kurt looked absolutely fine.

"I usually don't stay up this late, so my schedule for skin care is off. So we need to hurry." Kurt said as he put the mirror up and then started the car quickly, turning his head lights on, and getting onto the street.

Sam rolled his eyes as Kurt started to drive. Blaine leaned into between the two saying, "So some party, huh?" Sam turned to look at him, Blaine looked excited as if the party was never going to end. "Sorry, just wanted... to jo-join into the conversation." Sam could tell that Blaine's eyes were half open at this time.

"I'm surprised you're not passed out with all the alcohol you consumed this night." Kurt said smirking as he looked into the car mirror, which reflected the back window and also was able to see Blaine.

"Oh that was nothing..." Blaine said as he waved his hand and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sure it wasn't..." Kurt said rolling his eyes, leaning his hand he began to turn on the radio. Sam assumed that it meant that he didn't want any more conversation, so he leaned his head back thinking of many different things and watching the stars outside of the window.

The car was quiet for awhile aside from the music. He actually didn't like it that much to be honest, too loud. However, Sam was trying to relax. Soon his mind was interrupted, when all of a sudden he felt a hand running into his inner upper thigh, Sam smiled at the thought of Kurt touching him. Why was he thinking that? His eyes snapped open to see Kurt concentrating on the road, both hands on the wheel and Blaine leaning in between them again. It seemed as though Kurt didn't notice what Blaine was doing.

Blaine rubbed his thigh as he said, "So you're Ken?" Sam shook his head while Kurt laughed and turned to glance at Blaine.

"No we already went thro-." He stopped in his tracks, it seemed to Sam that Kurt got a glimpse of where Blaine's hand was along with looking at Blaine's face.

"Well I think it's a cute name." Blaine said immediately ignoring Kurt and rubbed at Sam's thigh as he spoke. Sam didn't understand, was Blaine doing something wrong?

"My name is Sam, dude." Sam corrected Blaine, but Blaine grinned finally retreating his hand.

"Even better. Kurt why didn't you tell me Sam was so cute?" Blaine asked Kurt. Sam could tell that Kurt looked a little distracted, he couldn't exactly know what to think of what Kurt was thinking by the way he looked. Was he annoyed again?

Blaine then didn't wait for a response and decided to slip back into the back seat, suddenly it got really quiet again. So quiet Kurt decided to turn off the music. He guessed that Blaine passed out finally. Sam decided to not make conversation, Kurt seemed set on concentrating on driving. However eventually Sam got curious.

"Why are you in a bad mood, Kurt?" Sam said all of a sudden having a feeling that could have been it, that was it! He was in a bad mood.

"I'm not in a bad mood Sam. I have to drive. Keeping my eyes on the road." Kurt said firmly.

"It'll be okay." Sam suddenly then moved his hand slipping it onto Kurt's thigh, immediately Kurt moved away the car slightly jostled slightly and Kurt pulled over.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt shouted, his face was flushed and immediately he looked down at his lap. _What was he looking at?_ Sam thought. Looking down Sam didn't see anything in Kurt's lap. He wondered what he was checking for.

**A/N: Next chapter is better, I promise. More Kurt/Sam interaction and moments.**


	4. Txon lefpom, Good night

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Oh no, Sam almost touched his danger zone! With not that many Kurt/Sam moments and Blaine being all into Sam I ended up at the last minute deciding Sam try to do it to Kurt to comfort him. So I thought I'd cut the BS and finally get to them being at the house in this chapter. So hopefully the party will really get started. There is some tension, but also some adorable moments.**

Finally they were back at the house, but due to Blaine passing out Kurt had no choice, but to ask help from Sam to carry him into the house. There was still tension after the incident that happened between him and Kurt. However, Kurt dropped it when Sam apologized and said he was only trying to help. He didn't know better.

Once getting inside, Kurt locked the door behind them while Sam held onto Blaine. They both then carried him into Kurt's room, plopping him down on a sofa that was in Kurt's room. "Make yourself comfortable. I- Um." Kurt hesitated and then grabbed a few articles of clothing. It was so fast Sam couldn't process what it was. "I'm going to the salle de bain." Kurt told Sam, while Sam couldn't look more confused than ever. _What the hell did he just say?_ He thought. "Restroom." Kurt translated. "French." Kurt added as he walked into the bathroom.

Sam sat on the bed, "Oh..." He put his hands on his knees, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kurt quickly came out of the room and sat down at a mirror in the corner of his room, turning it on, it had lights around it. "What are you doing?" Sam questioned, turning his body slightly to Kurt he felt a little dizzy for a second and squinted, not liking the sight of the light. It seemed so bright.

"I'm doing my skin care routine. I have to do it every night and morning." Kurt started and then looked into the mirror to look at Sam specifically, "I have to do it at a specific time, so I'm a little off since I usually don't get home this late." Once he was done speaking, he began to get all his products ready and Sam slipped off the bed stumbling slightly as he walked over to Kurt.

Once Sam walked over to Kurt, he got on his knees looking over at Kurt as he was beginning to put something on his face with a soft looking cloth. While Sam was watching Kurt, as he looked over at his face he whispered, "Au hewne, nìrangal," not thinking that Kurt would hear him.

But he was heard and Kurt turned to look at Sam while raising a brow, a slight smile playing at his lips. "What is that supposed to mean? Mocking Français?" Kurt asked looking over at Sam.

"No, I was speaking Na'vi," Sam corrected him, he sounded small when he said it, since he usually was criticized for speaking it.

"So what is that language from?" Kurt asked as he put more product on his face.

"From the movie Avatar. I saw it like six times." Same said blushing a little bit, Kurt smiled more, probably due to seeing someone else blush for once.

"That's charming. I never seen it. Maybe we should see it someday. Is there romance?" Kurt asked as he continued to what he was doing and Sam grinned at the idea of seeing a movie with Kurt.

"Actually there is!" Sam announced with excitement, but then Kurt put a finger to Sam's lips. Immediately he felt the spark once again and his eyes widen slightly. For a moment he wondered if Kurt felt it too by the way he was looking at him.

Kurt then finally removed his finger from Sam's lips, biting his lip he went back to continuing his skin care routine asking, "So what did you say anyway?" Kurt asked curiously.

Sam then got up from his knees, now standing and put his hands in his pockets. All of a sudden he felt shy, "I said..." Sam took a long inhale and then exhaled, "Skin soft- perfect." Sam then walked over to the bed, sitting down on the end, as he turned his head very slightly he saw Kurt staring at himself in the mirror, looking down smiling while color seemed to seep into his cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous." Kurt returned, Sam could tell he was trying not to smile too much which made Sam feel good. At least he didn't reject his compliment, or freaked out about it. He didn't want Kurt to think he wasn't good enough. Kurt was fine just the way he was.

"You're awesome, Kurt." Sam added grinning, liking how he seemed to have this effect on Kurt. Finally, it seemed that Kurt was done and then walked over, sitting next to Sam.

"Can you please stop saying things like that?" Kurt said bluntly, putting his hands on his lap. Sam immediately was hurt by this and looked disappointed.

"Did I say something to offend you?" Sam immediately jumped on it, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I knew I shouldn't have spok-." He was stopped by Kurt putting his finger up to Sam's lips once again immediately shutting him up, suddenly he closed his eyes thinking of Kurt's touching his lips once again. _What was he thinking?_ He immediately thought opening his eyes again. _Why would he be thinking that?_ His mind continued to go.

"Just don't pull a Blaine." Kurt simply told him, pulling his finger away from Sam's lips again. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt interrupted him by putting a hand up. "Just... don't say anything _too_ nice to me." Kurt added putting his hands in his own lap, "I'm not going to get into details." Kurt said getting up, Sam felt as if he wasn't going to get a real answer to the question. It seemed as if it was touchy subject to Kurt. He seemed a little uncomfortable.

"And boys always thought girls were only the confusing ones." Kurt added holding his hands together in front of himself as he stood there, looking down. It looked as if he was concentrating on what to think on.

"We're confusing?" Sam asked confused as to what Kurt was exactly trying to say and Kurt smiled, nodding slightly.

"Yeah big surprise isn't it?" Kurt asked sarcastically with a slight roll of the eyes, but he was still smiling and shook his head.

"Well I'm sorry boys are confusing," Sam said unknowing of how to respond to Kurt. "Girls are too, like you said." He added.

"It's enough to give up women all together." Kurt said as he let out a soft little awkward laugh and Sam laughed along with him, he didn't know what was funny, but it was.

"You're a great guy, Kurt." Sam said suddenly and smiled at Kurt. "Very funny." Sam added while Kurt grinned.

"I know, people tell me all the time." Kurt said in an all knowing voice as he walked over to the bed and began to adjust the pillows and blankets. "You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the floor." Kurt explained as Sam watched Kurt run his hand down the bed to smooth it down more.

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor, you let me stay here." Sam said as he got off the bed. "Why can't we sleep together?" Sam asked confused, it didn't make sense. Why couldn't they just sleep together. It was a big bed, it wasn't a twin sized bed. His siblings often slept with him some nights, especially when there was a storm.

Sam then caught attention to how Kurt reacted, he seemed sort of surprised. "Don't you want your own space?" Kurt asked looking down at the bed, smoothing it down. He seemed to look awkward again. It seemed as thought something else, or another question was on his mind.

Sam shrugged and said, "Do you?" He put his hands in his pockets he didn't see what the big deal was.

Kurt then sighed and said, "I just thought you did. I don't care." Kurt said as he walked over to where the sofa was where Blaine was passed out, getting a pillow that was on the corner of it and tossing the pillow at Sam, which he caught.

Sam then pulled the covers over, slipping under them, sitting on the bed as he adjusted the pillow. Kurt for a moment stood there. "I don't bite...Hard." Sam said laughing a little bit at his lame _Austin Powers_ joke once he was done fluffing up his pillow and laid down completely his head resting as he looked up at Kurt.

Kurt pulled the covers over as well and then sat down, "Nice one." Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed shyly. "I'm going to be watching American Idol though, I recorded it since I was going to miss it. Hopefully this episode is better than last weeks." Sam grinned and then nuzzled his head into the pillow.

Kurt turned on the TV in his room and pressed a few buttons and Sam heard the American Idol intro. Sam was content with watching Kurt as the glow of the screen illuminated his face. His eyes were barely open as he watched Kurt watching American Idol. Kurt didn't even seem to notice Sam, watching him.

Over the course of the show, after time went by Kurt seemed to get into a more sleepy state Sam noticed. He often fell in and out of sleep watching Kurt watch American Idol. Eventually Kurt laid down completely and closed his eyes.

Without thinking Sam reached over and gently put his hand over Kurt as he closed his own eyes and whispered, "Txon lefpom." And automatically Sam whispered the translation whispering again, "Good night," while smiling.

He never let go of Kurt's hand after that moment, he wondered if Kurt even heard his words, but it didn't matter, because then he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had in awhile.


	5. I Think We Need To Talk Kurt

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: The beginning is going to be similar to the scene in "Blame It On The Alcohol" when Burt first discovers Blaine/Kurt in the bedroom, except now there is an extra boy. I also wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far, specifically I wanted to say to ****Onyx Nailo**** that I'm glad**** that I surprised you. I wanted to take things slow, which is probably why you felt like that in the beginning. I wasn't sure if anyone would like this ff due to me not wanting to immediately jump into make-out sessions and feeling up on each other. I want Sam to be confused of his feelings, instead of knowing what his feelings are. I'm also thinking after this ff is done to make a sequel. I'm thinking about possibly all my ff that are related to Kurt/Sam all being connected (like a series). I don't know if a lot of people that write on here make all their ff connected like a series. BTW This one is slightly shorter than the others, but the next chapter is way longer in caparison.  
**

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

The sun began to peek into the room, between the blinds of the window. Slowly Kurt's eyes began to open, stirring a little as he slowly began to wake up. As his eyes were half open he glanced to his side to see Sam looking like an angel as he slept. He blushed at the thought and caught site of Sam's hand that was holding his.

His words that he spoke last night rung into his head again, biting his lip he tried not to think too much about what he talked about last night. Gently he pulled his hand away- _unfortunately_ he thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed, not wanting to wake "Ken" up.

Kurt grinned to himself, trying not to laugh at the nickname and walked over to his mirror once again and began to gather up all his skin products again.

He then started his routine, next to him was Pavarotti singing away. Occasionally Kurt would whistle along with the bird, joining in with the "singing", he seemed so bright and happy today.

"Hey Kurt, give me a hand with these eggs!" Kurt jumped slightly at the sound of his father's voice, but continued with what he was doing. "I'll be down in a minute!" He shouted back.

Kurt heard his father continuing talking about eggs and Kurt smirked shaking his head as he continued to work at his skin. He heard the door open, but didn't respond then heard his father say, "Hey what's this? Today was the day you were gonna teach me all about brunch."

"I said I'll be down in a second." Kurt told his father as he continued with what he was doing and leaned in more to see his father. Suddenly his father looked stunned_. What's wrong?_ He thought.

Kurt than heard Sam stir in his bed and Blaine adjusted in on the sofa, which made Burt turn his direction towards the sofa, moving an inch away from it going, "I- Uh..." Sam then flipped himself over and mumbled Kurt's name, which made Burt stammer even more and made Kurt look back into the mirror, blushing slightly. "I- I think we need to talk Kurt." Burt said as he walked backwards towards the direction of the door, with his thumb he gestured for Kurt to follow.

"I will in a minute." Kurt said as he continued with what he was doing.

"Now Kurt, please." Kurt turned look at his father, he seemed to try to be calm. Kurt sighed as he got up from the mirror and walked over towards the door. As he had done so Sam stirred more in the bed as Kurt walked through the door and Burt closed the door behind them.

Kurt unwillingly began to walk down the stairs, holding his hands together in front of him as he walked down and headed his way towards the direction of the kitchen. "Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked innocently as Burt then stopped at the counter and then put his hands on it.

"Who are those boys?" Burt asked calmly.

"That's Blaine dad- and Sam, from McKinley." It broke his heart to not be able to say from school, but instead having to say McKinley.

"They're both from there?" Burt asked curiously.

"No, just Sam. Blaine is from Dalton remember?" Kurt asked as he stared down at the counter, avoiding eye contact with his dad.

"Yeah- right." His father said as he sighed and then said, "I-Uh... Um..." Kurt leaned in about an inch, waiting for his father to finally say something. It seemed as if he was struggling to speak.

"Uh, what Dad?" Kurt said sounding a little annoyed now, he brought him down here just to say that? That is it? He's going to be behind his skin care routine again.

"Don't have an attitude with me." Burt said firmly, but calmly. He then took a deep breath and finally let out, "Are they gay?"

"That is what this is about?" Kurt shot immediately sounding offended. "I can't just have some guy friends over?" Kurt added as he crossed his arms and then looked to his right, a little away from his father.

"Just answer the question." Burt demanded, but still sounded calm.

"Blaine, yes. Sam, no." Kurt immediately responded, but still didn't look at his father.

"Which one was in bed with you?" Burt questioned.

"Sam, dad!" Kurt shouted and immediately added, "Sorry," under his breath.

"You sure?" Burt asked, sounding confused.

"Are you serious?" Kurt said, staring down his dad sounding more upset.

"No offense, but Kurt... At his age, I would not have enough confidence to sleep with any dude." Burt said calmly.

Kurt's jaw tightened and then he exhaled loudly, looking away from his father. "Well, I guess Sam is more brave than you were and not as much as homophobe." Kurt said as he began to walk out of the kitchen and heading for the stairs.

"Hey!" Burt shouted, it made Kurt stop his hand on the rail of the staircase. "You know what I meant Kurt." He defended, suddenly there was a sound of a door closing and both Burt and Kurt stayed silent.


	6. I'm Kurt's Boyfriend!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee.**

**A/N: Of course, this is when Sam gets into the fun. This one is more of a shocking one. Kurt gets to see Sam shirtless. Whoa, baby! This chapter involves shocking statements, fainting, fighting, and more confusion of feelings. Enjoy and review! And there's still more...**

**Point of View: Sam Evans**

As the door closed Sam finally woke up, as he felt his hand unoccupied anymore he opened his eyes slightly to see that Kurt was no longer with him. He felt empty for a moment as he slowly stirred and sat up from his bed. Rubbing his eyes he noticed Blaine still sleeping soundlessly on the sofa. Getting up from the bed, Sam ruffled his hair making it untidy as he yawned once again. Walking over to the mirror, he looked at all the things laid out. Picking up a glass, he smelled it. Oh, just some water. He wondered what that was for.

As Blaine stirred and said, "Where am I?" It alerted Sam and ended up making him spill the glass of water on his shirt. "Shit." He whispered as he put the glass down and then walked back and forth in his room, pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the bathroom so his wet shirt didn't get on anything in his room. Unknowing of what to do, pacing Sam didn't know if he should start going through his things and find another shirt, or what? _What do I do, what do I do? Why are you panicking?_ He thought to himself and shook his head. _I'll just ask Kurt for another shirt, he's downstairs probably_.

Opening the door, he began to run downstairs. "Hey Kurt, I need a shirt. I-." He stopped as he got to the third to the last step, full on he was facing Kurt, his eyes widening. Sam gulped and then in the corner of his eye he saw Burt's eyes widen as well. Sam thought he'd pass out any minute. But he didn't.

"You said you needed a shirt?" Burt said all of a sudden, Kurt shot back a look at his father looking shocked and then Burt then added, "Well?"

"Uh, yeah." Sam started to smooth his hair down and then added, "I just spilled water all over my shirt." Sam looked back at Kurt, who couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of him. It seemed as if he was a trace, he wasn't even looking at his face, but was looking at his stomach. Sam looked down, to see his abdomen which looked fine, was something wrong with it. Kurt licked his lips slightly and looked away while Burt suddenly interrupted Sam's thoughts.

"I'll get you one." Burt said as he disappeared from the kitchen going into another room. "Your dad is cool." Sam said smiling at Kurt, who simply nodded once. It didn't take long for Burt to come back, throwing a shirt at Sam and happily he pulled it over his head. It was a little big on him though. "So what are you two boys doing here?" He asked.

"I-Uh..." Sam stammered and then Kurt immediately put a hand up to Sam.

"We'll talk about this later, Dad." Kurt said firmly, hoping that his dad will drop it.

"But I'd like to talk about it now." Burt said, "Now that one is up I'd be nice to hear something from the boys. It's not like you to randomly decide to have sleepovers, not even with girls."

"I didn't mean to-." Sam struggled to think of what to exactly say to the situation. "Um- I uh..." Sam then swallowed unknowing of what to say. Do you just out of nowhere say, _oh yes I was wasted last night so Kurt decided to bring us here_, no!

Due to his mind racing a million miles per. minute all of a sudden Sam burst out with the best idea that came into his head. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend!" He exhaled out loudly. Kurt began to cough all of a sudden and Burt glared at Kurt, unknowing what Kurt just told his father.

It was the first thing he could think of, Burt seemed totally fine with Kurt being gay. So why not say that he was the same to explain why he was there? Suddenly Sam noticed that Kurt seemed to be breathing way heavier and faster than usual, "Kurt?" Sam called out, putting his hand on his shoulder, but Kurt pushed it away.

"Yo-you're n-not." Kurt struggled out his eyes looked at Sam in a dazed kind of look, Burt was walking towards the pair and suddenly Kurt dropped to the ground.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted as he ran up to his son, Sam leaned down and then Burt pulled Kurt closer to him and began to slightly tap against his face.

"Oh my god, what did I do?" Sam shouted as he put his hand on Kurt's stomach and then leaned in putting his ear to Kurt's heart. "He's breathing."

"Of course he is!" Burt shouted, "Wake up, Kurt!" Burt said desperately while Sam got up and ran over to the kitchen and then got a glass of water. Running to Kurt, he tossed it onto his face and immediately Kurt spring up.

"Oh thank god!" Burt cried as he grabbed onto Kurt hugging him.

Kurt shouted, "Sam!"

"Yes!" Sam said happily as he then kneeled next to Kurt.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere Kurt slapped Sam hard across his face. "Ah!" Sam shouted as he rubbed his cheek, it felt like it was on fire while Kurt glared at him. He never thought of Kurt as a person to actually hit someone.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Kurt shouted at Sam, immediately he sprung up standing immediately unknowing of what Kurt was going to do.

"Calm down, Kurt." Burt said as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You need to lie down," He told him as he tried to pull him to lay down.

"No, I don't!" Kurt shouted, removing his father's hand from his shoulder. Kurt quickly got up, holding onto the wall and then walked to Sam who then backed into the edge of a wall and hit his back.

"Ow, damnit!" Sam shouted as he rubbed his lower back.

"Come with me!" Kurt said grabbing Sam's hand and then shouting out, "And dad you don't have to worry about us doing anything." They were then walking through the house and passing different rooms finally getting to a door.

Kurt opened it and then once inside he said, "Shut the door." Sam done what he was told and then they quickly went down the stairs until they got to the last step Kurt suddenly turned to him and Sam gulped.

"Do... Not... Say... Anything like that ever again." Kurt told Sam as he crossed his arms.

"Sorry I panicked, I know your dad is cool so I just thought-." Kurt immediately put his hand over Sam's mouth while glaring at him, not having the choice, but to be silent.

"I not only told him you were straight just a minute ago but- just don't say anything like that. Don't play with people's emotions like that." Kurt said as he removed his hand and crossed his arms.

"Playing with who's emotions?" Sam asked leaning in and then Kurt put his hand on Sam's chest, immediately Sam felt the spark again and leaned in more, but Kurt pushed him further away.

"What the hell is wrong Kurt?" Sam asked annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with me, what about you?" Kurt shouted as he waved his hands as he glared at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam shouted as he ran a hand through his hair due to frustration.

"You're just so damn confusing- with mixed signals and all! You're just as bad as Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he leaned his head back and practically growled under his breath and then looked back at him.

"What am I doing to piss you off?" Sam shouted as he talked with his hands to show his frustration and confusion.

"You're just... confusing!" Kurt shouted, "I'm not getting into details!" Kurt added as he crossed his arms looking more like he was pouting now- like a child.

"What else is new? You don't tell me anything! You never explain things well for me! And you say I am confusing, you're more confusing!" Sam screamed at Kurt as he put his hands on his shoulders and then Kurt pulled his hands off of him.

"Don't touch me, Sam!" Kurt ordered as he glared at him more, if looks could kill he would be dead. "I'm not being confusing, you're sending all the signals wrong!" Kurt roared.

"What signals?" Sam shouted raising his hands up and down and looking more confused than ever, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what you are doing!" Kurt hissed at Sam and turned his eyes slightly to not look at him anymore.

"No, I don't obviously. I'm "confusing" you!" Sam then used air quotes for the word confusing.

"Don't mock me!" Kurt demanded.

Sam huffed and just crossed his arms, being quiet for a moment but then, "Do you-." Sam then shook his head and laughed, the idea was ridiculous, "Nope, never mind."

"No, what is it Sam?" Kurt asked sounding a little calmer, but still annoyed.

"No." Sam told him firmly as he was crossing his arms still.

"Tell me." Kurt ordered, sounding a little more annoyed this time.

"I was going to ask..." Sam sighed and closed his eyes not wanting to bring it up. "Do you like me?" Sam asked.

Immediately Kurt looked offended and then hesitated, but it followed by late laughter going, "Um- no. Do you like me?" He joked and then Sam kept quiet, not liking Kurt's response.

Though suddenly his laughter stopped when he noticed he didn't answer right away and then went with widening eyes, "Oh my god!"

Immediately Sam shouted, "No! I don't!" Very defensively he might add, which seemed to strike a chord with Kurt. Sam put his hands back into his pockets.

It was quiet for a moment, but it felt like minutes. All he simply said was, "Okay, fine," and then slowly began to walk up the basement stairs again.


	7. What's So Special About Blaine?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee still.**

**A/N: Now it's time to say farewell to Sam. Kurt will be driving him back to Rachel's place so Sam can then drive home. ****Don't think I am finished yet though****, next chapter will be a little different. Let's just say some interesting phone calls will happen. This chapter is a little shorter than all the others, but the next chapter I hope will make it up for it. Way longer compared to this, entertaining, and hopefully amuses you. It's more heated, but not 'M' rated heated... yet maybe. Haha.  
**

Sam's hands were shoved in his pockets as he watched Kurt say goodbye to Blaine. Before he slipped into his parents car, Blaine gave Kurt a hug. Sam didn't know why, but he felt a ping of jealousy seeing the hug. Of course, Blaine explained to Sam once he was sober and alone for a minute that they weren't a couple, which Sam eventually assumed after everything that had happened. Also, as embarrassing as it was Blaine also apologized for what happened in the car last night. Sam was surprised he even remembered it.

Finally Blaine was in the car, the door closed and then Kurt turned to Sam. "Alright time to go." Kurt instructed Sam, he had no emotion in his voice.

"Right now?" Sam asked, shocked that it was just sudden and right now after Blaine had gone.

"Yes, I had to make sure Blaine had a ride and made sure he got home, before I drove you." Kurt added and then gestured for Sam to follow him to the car.

"I don't see what's so special about Blaine." Sam mumbled as he got to the car and as he opened the passenger door, Kurt put his hand on it shut it.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, raising a brow. Sam was surprised he didn't sound too offended, just confused.

"You heard that?" Sam asked awkwardly, he swallowed and then looked at his feet while Kurt opened the door for him again and then Sam slipped into the car while he slammed the door shut. Watching him walking to the other side, Kurt then slipped into the driver's side and put his seat belt on.

"Blaine happens to be gay. For one." Kurt listed as he started the car and then Sam looked over at him. "Another is that he's handsome." He added and then Sam rolled his eyes, however Kurt didn't seem to notice as he began to get onto the road.

"And?" Sam added as he looked out the window.

"Well, he's been there for me." Kurt continued while Sam sighed lightly.

"Do you guys even have anything in common?" Sam asked as he looked over at Kurt, while he ended up glancing at Sam for a moment, but then looked back onto the road.

"I-Uh..." Kurt looked as if he was thinking.

"Are you serious?" Sam said sounding annoyed.

"Well- so what if we don't. There are plenty of couples- I mean _friends_, that don't have anything in common. We don't." Kurt said as he flipped his turn signal on and then made a turn.

"Well you said we could see Avatar together maybe sometime, has your _friend_ tried to do anything you wanted to do?" Sam asked curiously, he was actually curious about this question.

"Irreverent." Kurt firmly stated as he leaned his hand forward and turned on the radio- very loud while Sam simply rolled his eyes.

The rest of the car ride was very quiet. By quiet Sam thought it meant no talking, but very loud music. Kurt didn't seem to be too upset with him, however maybe some slight annoyance. It was hard to tell since Kurt was concentrating on the road.

They finally got to Rachel's house, he didn't even park in the drive way just stopped on the road saying happily, "We're here, Ken."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Sam said after having some time to think about what he brought up earlier in the car and even before they stepped into the car.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt said as he looked down at his lap for a moment and back at Sam. A loud exhale came from Sam and then he opened the car door.

"Thanks, dude. You're a great friend." Sam said as he leaned in and patted Kurt's thigh, quickly he slipped out of the car while his mind was triggered of the memory of what happened in the car with him and Kurt due to the touch, it made him blush. _What was he thinking?_ He slammed the car door and Kurt drive off quickly. Sam sighed as he looked over at Kurt's car going down the road and then he slowly made his walk over to his car.


	8. Oh God, Kurt!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would've made Hevans happen already. Which means I don't. **

**A/N: You know what they say "Blame It On The Alcohol" after everything happens with Kurt, Sam is finally come and can't stop thinking about everything that has happened with Kurt. Due obvious reasons, Kurt dabs into his own parents bar and drinks again. The feelings are even more powerful than ever, what happens when Sam decides to make a phone call?**

It was only 7 o'clock at night, but his parents were out of the house as usual. They were never home and his brother and sister were over at different friends houses to spend the night. Staring at the bottle on his parents bar, the bottle of Jack was almost empty and at the same time kept glancing at his iphone that was next to it. Contemplating calling Kurt all day. His apology sucked and his thank you did as well. _I'll never be good enough, for no one, ever._ Sam whined in his head as he stared with an open mouth at the iphone.

Taking the iphone in his hands he scrolled down the list and then blinked a few times as he pressed it, he could barely see it. Putting the phone to his ear. _Ring... Ring... Ring..._ "Come on pick up Kurt!" _Ring..._

"Hello?" He heard a voice and immediately Sam ran over to the sofa in the house, jumped on it landing on it, lying down.

"Hey sexy, soft skinnnnnnn." He moaned into the phone practically and then giggled afterward.

"No, it's Mr. Shue." Sam paused and raised a brow, that didn't make sense.

"Nooooo, silly you're Kurt." Sam said giggling as he rolled over on his back and then said, "Stop playing games." Sam said sounding disappointed.

"It's Mr. Shue, Sam are you drunk?" Mr. Shue said and then Sam sprung up, sitting up on the sofa.

"No!" He shouted, then calming down for minute he said, "But I am at home. So I'm a good boy. At least until I call Kurt." Sam said laughing, feeling mischievous. "So can I talk to Kurt?" Sam asked as he laid back down.

"Sam... Kurt isn't here." Mr. Shue said with a long sigh.

"But he hassssss to me-be." Sam slurred with a whine. "Fine. I will find him." Sam added.

"Okay, Sam. Be careful." Mr. Shue told him firmly.

"It's okay Mr. Shue, I still think you're sexy too." Sam said as he hung up and then went through the list. "How about... This one." Sam pressed it and then it began to ring.

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._ "Uh, hello?" Sam grinned at the voice.

"Hey, soft lips." Sam sighed into the phone and closed his eyes grinning, thinking of Kurt's lips again.

"Dude! Sam?" Sam's eyes widen due to the sudden change and tone of voice. It was much deeper and it sounded angry.

"Why so angry, Kurt?" He asked, even though his voice sounded much different.

"Dude, who the fuck is this? It's Puck, not Kurt, idiot!" He heard Puck say and then Sam's eyes widen and then he hiccupped.

"Why did I call you?" Sam sighed, disappointed that he would never find Kurt. "I want Kurt so bad..." He finished the last thought out loud.

"Uh, I thought this was Sam, but now I don't know." He heard the deep voice say, whom he thought to be Puck- right? Sam's mind was all over the place now.

"Are you gay?" Sam asked as he rolled over on the sofa and then fell onto the floor. He shouted in pain, but quickly began to laugh harder than he had in awhile. All he could hear was shouts coming from the phone, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

As he picked it up he heard, "-DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME AGAIN!" The phone clicked.

"I guess he is." Sam said as he scanned through the names finally seeing Finn. "OH! He knows Kurt!" He shouted to himself and then leaned in more to see if it was the right name, his mind seemed fuzzy. He pressed his name and then began to hear it ring again.

_Ring...Ring..._ "Hey, Hummel residence." The person who answered the phone, sounded bored.

"FINN, FINN!" Sam shouted, he was sitting on the sofa by now, but on his knees and he was jumping slightly. "HEY! Do you know... What Kurt's phone number is? I can't find him anywhere. I guess I don't have the number. So I can't find him." Sam spoke as if it was a secret, he didn't know why he just did. Maybe it was due to him thinking more logically, while at the same time his mind was still lost.

"Dude, you know Kurt lives here right?" Finn asked sounding confused.

"He does? You know where to find him?" Sam sounded excited.

"Uhh- Who is this anyway? And are you okay?" Finn asked there was a lot of pauses in between what he said, probably didn't know what to think.

"It's Sam, tell him I'm looking for him." Sam told Finn as he got off of the sofa and began to stand up, he stumbled slightly getting up, but he didn't fall.

Finn sighed and said, "Just- I- I'll give Kurt the phone and you can talk to him. You don't have to _find _him anymore."

Sam jumped up and fist pumped the air, but then tripped over something and fell, his iphone fell, but he picked up quickly. "It's fine, it's fine." He mumbled.

As he put his ear to the iphone he heard a faint voice saying, "Hello, Sam?"

"Oh god, Kurt!" Sam moaned into the phone, happy to hear Kurt's voice.

Immediately afterward he instantly heard, "Why are you moaning? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kuuurt, I've beeen thinking about you alllll day." Sam said grinning, "I've been looking for you for a little while and you should visit Mr. Chue- I mean Shue and um- I can't remember his name. So I can find you." Sam said as he rubbed his forehead.

"You're not okay, Sam." Kurt told him.

"But I'm sooo gooood right now Kurt. I waaant you sooo badlyyy. It's insane." Sam sighed as he was walking over to his bedroom now and then he plopped onto his bed, grinning.

"Sam- I seriously was confused earlier, but this really takes the cake. What is wrong with you? Are you on drugs, or something?" Kurt shouted into the phone.

"Baby, baby don't have to get so loud." Sam groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"BABY?" Kurt screamed, "You've gone too far you-."

"Why are you sooo angry with me, Kurt." Sam interrupted. "I know I'm confusing... But I'm confused too." Sam added, but it was silent, did that mean he should keep talking.

"How about this..." Sam said as he started to play with a piece of string that was coming off of his blanket in his room. "You tell- whoever you live with," He forgot the names, "That you're going over to hang over a friend's house, get a couple of beers from the fridge." Sam suggested, "I know- whatever his name is has some- maybe..." Sam added, "Come on over..." Sam begged into the phone.

All he heard was Kurt sigh and Sam smiled, "You sound so sexy when you do that. I like the sound of your awkward laugh... I love your smile..." He continued. "I'm so confused Kurt." Sam added, but instead of sounding happy, this time he sounded sad.

"I want to feel your skin on mine, I want to feel your touch." Sam continued.

"Um- dude." Sam's eyes widen noticing that it wasn't Kurt's voice.

"Yes, Finn?" He heard Kurt call out, Sam's heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Oh- I was going to order pizza, I see you're busy-." There was a click and then Sam shouted.

"Kurt!" He heard a sigh again and then Sam exhaled loudly in relief.

"Sam... Why are you doing this?" Kurt sounded depressed.

"I've been thinking about you all day and I- I just felt bad and I drank-."

"Oh what a surprise..." Kurt sounded sarcastic.

"Don't give me that, this is only the second time I've done it." Sam said honestly.

"Really?" Kurt questioned.

"Yes..." Sam told him then added, "Have you noticed you have a really nice ass?"

"Sam!" Sam heard him shout.

"It's so niceeee, you have no idea. You're pantssss were always so TIGHT. It's amazing." Sam sighed under his breath and smiled.

"I didn't know you were such a horn dog." Kurt mumbled, he sounded quiet

"Have you ever had phone sex?" Sam asked.

"SAM!" He heard the shout again.

"I feel bad for thinking that you screaming my name is hot- I'm sorry I asked. I was just asking a question. I don't know how to do it anyway." Sam said honestly and then added, "Can you come over?"

He heard him sigh again and went, "I don't think I should Sam."

"We don't have to have sex!" Sam shouted.

"It's not that, Sam." Sam sighed hearing this, feeling lonely.

"Well the house is empty... You don't have to drink... I want to sleep with you again."

"Whoa!" He heard a voice say.

**"FINN!"** He never heard Kurt shout so loud before.

"I thought you would've been done by now." Finn sounded scared.

"I... will tell you when." Kurt sounded threatening and another click.

In the background he heard a door open and some yelling in the background. "I have to go Sam, we're going to order pizza."

"But Kurt-."

But Kurt interrupted him, "After..." He sighed. "I'll come over. I'm not bringing any beers. You don't need anymore and I'm not having any. We need to talk apparently. I don't know if I can spend the night-."

"Just say you're doing to Mercedes!" Sam pleaded as he got off of his bed.

"I can't lie to my dad, I just can't." Kurt groaned, he sounded impatient.

"Alright. No pressure into anything. Just be with me." Sam didn't know what came over him, but then he hung up right then and there. Deep in his heart he knew he would've ruined it in some way if he continued to stay on the line with Kurt.


	9. One Kiss That's It

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, sorry.**

**A/N: This one is longer than any of the other chapters over 2,500 words in this one. This is a more serious chapter since this is when Sam explains himself as to why he's confused. There is a lot of different emotions in this one. Sad moments, adorable moments, a couple of funny lines here and there. And a little gift for you guys in the end. ;)**

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

Kurt finally finished a slice of pizza and while his father suggested him to stay with him, Carole, and Finn to eat more he went into his room, closing the door behind him. Slowly he made his way to his bed, sitting on the foot of it, just thinking. His stomach still ached with hunger, but at the same time he didn't want to eat. He was just so confused about Sam at the moment, thinking of so many things. He glanced at his phone which was on the bed, he already promised he'd come, but should he? Sam seemed like a complete wreck and he didn't know if it was best to go over there while he was drunk, especially if he was talking the way he did. However, the boy seemed so confused. He knew he wished someone was there when he was always confused growing up. Though at the same time, he kind of knew who he was always.

It was already an hour since Sam called. However, after that Kurt contemplated going over to Sam's house even more. Staring at the door for different periods of time, getting up standing by the door, staring at the doorknob wondering if he should turn it. Looking back at the phone time to time. Making up excuses for not to go. His heart was telling him he should go, but he was scared. He was so confused, maybe just as confused as Sam.

Finally, he brought up the courage to grab his coat, open the door, and began to walk down the stairs. He tried to be quiet as he approached the door, but Carole said, "Kurt?" In the distance. He should have known better to not try to be quiet, he was hoping once he was out to call them and tell them to not worry and he'd be home soon.

"Yeah, I'm going out." Kurt shouted back as he began to turn the doorknob.

"Where you going?" He heard his father call out back to Kurt.

"I am... Going to Mercedes." He didn't believe the words that came out of his mouth and then his father told him to be careful. Kurt opened the door completely and then closed the door behind him once he left the house.

Kurt walked quickly to his car, getting inside and began to turn the ignition on and started to back out. His mind was racing as he began to turn and then drive onto the road. _What am I doing? _He thought to himself. He didn't know what he thought he was doing. The boy was clearly drunk, not thinking correctly. Just like Blaine was that night.

The more minutes passed his heart was racing and his heart felt as if it was going to leap out of his chest. He tried to breath normally. _Why am I feeling this way? Why am I making such a big deal out of this?_ He thought as he would continue driving to Sam's house, finally getting to the drive way. Kurt remembered one time how he had to drive Finn to Sam's house to get some notes. He was surprised he was able to remember where he lived.

He opened the door and then slammed it, walking over to the house. Standing there for a moment he hesitated, but then knocked on the door. He heard a, "Coming!" And Kurt felt as if he was holding his breath, but he released it once Sam opened the door.

"Hey." Kurt said and immediately walked through the door into the house quickly not looking back at Sam.

He heard the door close and then Sam said, "Uh- want something to drink?"

He gave Sam a disapproving look, but Sam quickly responded, "I meant coke, or something-." Sam then added putting his hands into his pockets, "I stopped drinking after the phone call, I feel a little- okay now." He said as he walked past Kurt. "Mainly sober. I just feel kind of... down?" Sam seemed to struggle to find the right words.

"Well alcohol is technically a depressant, which is why you probably feel like that. A lot of people react to alcohol differently, but from what I've heard you can feel a rise from it, but then you feel horrible afterward. Whether it's your feelings, or getting sick." Kurt said he then realized he was being too factual, "Um- water is fine." He mumbled as he slipped off his coat and then Sam disappeared and appeared a minute later with a glass of water with a few ice cubes, setting it on the table.

Kurt sat down and Sam immediately started with, "I'm sorry Kurt." Kurt then looked down for a moment, but back up at Sam as he said, "For everything I said. It was very inappropriate." Kurt simply nodded in response. It was quiet for a moment then Sam said, "Are you going to even say anything?"

Kurt sighed, looking over at Sam who seemed to look worried. It seemed as if Sam leaned in forward, or was it just his imagination. To cut the silence Kurt suddenly said, "Sam..." He licked his lips unknowing what to really say, part of it being him concentrating. "What's going on?" Kurt looked down for a moment, but then looked back at Sam. "I mean- that's the best way I can think of asking you- you know." He didn't know what to really say.

"I'm just confused Kurt." Sam simply said.

"I know that." Kurt said desperately, but then closed his eyes and then sighed. "Sorry, I just mean- why?" He opened his eyes and then looked in front of him instead of Sam. "What's going through your head? I'm not a mind reader. Just... talk." He suggested as he began to play with his own fingertips as he waited for Sam to answer.

"I- Uh... It's just hard to know what I'm feeling..." Sam started, but was quiet for a moment, it seemed so long.

Kurt didn't turn to look at Sam, but he whispered, "I'm listening."

"You've been told you know..." Kurt noticed in the corner of his eye that Sam was messing with his own hands. "That you're supposed to have feelings for girls." Sam started with and sighed. "I mean- you've been there. We're both dudes." Kurt then nodded slowly in response, in the corner of his eye he noticed a little smile peeked out of Sam's lips.

"And... you've been told that. And you think girls have cooties." Sam said smiling a little more, Kurt couldn't help, but smirk a little as well. "You grow out of it- eventually right?" Sam asked aloud, but Kurt knew he wasn't supposed to answer. "But you know- girls seem okay- I guess eventually." Sam said as he was playing with twiddling his thumbs.

"But you don't feel anything." Sam said bluntly while he looked over at Kurt, he noticed that Sam was looking at him, but didn't look back at him. "And y-you're friends are around. And you feel nice around them." Sam said awkwardly as he looked away from Kurt, while this happened Kurt looked over at Sam's direction, looking confused. "You have this nice _feeling_... You don't know w-what it is..." Sam said as he gestured his hand against his chest when he said the word _feeling_. "You're supposed to like girls, but yet you have this _feeling_ that you have with guys. You know? So what is it?" Sam asked Kurt, all he did was bit his lip.

"You know- I can't believe I'm going to admit this..." Sam said, immediately Kurt looked at his direction.

"Well you've said so many things already." Kurt said smirking, not helping to be smart with him.

Sam raised a brow. "Well I'm practically sober, but I guess you don't want to hear it." He explained with a smirk and then Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Fine, Ken. What is your deep dark secret?" Kurt closed his eyes and sighed, but smirked and then opened them looking at Sam. What could be worse than what he already said?

"You're like- the first boy to ever make me question myself." Sam said quietly, seen color rising to Sam's cheeks, while Kurt felt his own cheeks burning. Making him look away from Sam for a moment.

"It was weird- like I saw you on the courtyard." Sam continued while Kurt watched him in the corner of his eye, since he wasn't looking at Sam's direction. "And you just caught my eye," Sam said licking his lips for a moment. "But then when I saw you- when I introduced myself to the Glee club. I was just- don't know. It was the first time I thought anyone was beautiful." It was quiet for what it felt like minutes, but it was only a few seconds.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, but refused to look at Sam. Secretly in his mind he was smiling, but he tried to keep a poker face. However, Sam was different and was grinning from ear to ear looking at Kurt. "Stop looking at me." Kurt said all of a sudden after a few seconds of Sam staring at him. He looked back at Sam laughing after his statement.

"You're welcome." Sam said as he looked away from Kurt. "So as much as I confused you, I was even more confused." He continued while Kurt nodded and looked over at Sam. Slowly Sam began to lean in towards Kurt, but this time it wasn't leaning in to listen, or anything. He was coming forward and he wouldn't stop. Kurt then turned his face so that Sam's face made contact with his cheek instead. A few seconds had passed and then, "Sorry," Sam whispered. His lips were so close to his cheek he felt the radiating heat of his breath on his cheek and it made him blush again.

"I like Blaine." Kurt whispered as he stood up from the sofa. While he glanced over at Sam, he looked up at Kurt with what it seemed to be doe-like eyes at him. Kurt bit his lip for a moment, feeling sorry for what he done.

Sam then stood up next to Kurt, "You really like him do you?" Sam said sounding monotone. Kurt then felt himself nod his head slowly. Of course, he felt something for Sam too. He didn't want to bring Sam's hopes up however. He knew how it felt from Blaine, he didn't want the same to happen to Sam. Of course, Blaine didn't return his feelings, but his thoughts seemed to be always about him, until now.

Meeting Sam again felt like fate to him. Though Kurt was never particularly religious, he always believed in fate existing. However, Kurt never had strong feelings towards Sam before at McKinley, but he admitted he would take a few more looks than he should at his direction from time to time. In particular Kurt felt very grateful for Sam also standing up to Karofsky just before he left. It then made Kurt wonder if Blaine would ever do something like that for him.

"Maybe I should go." Kurt says quietly, looking down a little bit and then looking back up at Sam. Slowly he made his way towards the direction of the door.

Suddenly he heard Sam ask, "Have you ever kissed?"

"That's none of your business." Kurt said turning to Sam, his arms crossed.

"I'll take that as a no." Sam said grinning, but Kurt kept his stance while Sam slowly began to walk towards Kurt.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kurt said trying to sound intimidating as Sam was approaching him, finally he was standing right in front of Kurt. He looked away from Sam's eyes, but still had his strong look of attitude. In the corner of his eye, he saw Sam grinning at him. "What's so amusing?" He questioned.

"I know this is bold to say, but you're kind of sexy when you're mad." Sam said laughing a little bit, while Kurt's eyes widen, but then he stopped and tried to act calm.

"You think I'm sexy?" He asked and then Sam looked down shrugging.

"Oh now you're shy." Kurt teased and smirked, while Sam grinned at his words.

"Kiss me." Sam randomly told Kurt.

Biting the corner of his lip, he held his hands together in front of him looking down at the ground and then looked back up at Sam with a raised brow. "I don't think so- you're drunk." Kurt said matter-of-factually.

"I haven't had a sip of alcohol for over a couple of hours." Sam said immediately shooting down his excuse.

"I shouldn't Sam." Kurt sighed and then leaned on the door.

"What is your heart telling you?" Sam asked as he inched in closer, his hands were in his pocket. Kurt held his breath for a moment as he felt Sam get closer.

"One kiss. That's it." Kurt said firmly, "That way you know for sure... About your feelings." Kurt said trying to sound as if was his duty as a friend to be doing this. The minute after he was done speaking, he felt as if his heart was going to die due to the immediate heart rate that spiked up. Occasionally it felt as if his heart would actually skip a beat.

Sam then eased in slowly and Kurt felt himself doing as well without even thinking as he saw Sam closed his eyes, he had done so as well. Soon he felt Sam's lips gently press against his and felt himself kiss him back in response, his lips parting. Their lips broke apart, but they were barely an inch away. While Sam's eyes stayed closed, Kurt opened his eyes again- though half open. It seemed as if Sam took what he said too literal, he didn't want him to stop. Kurt felt his breathing become more uneven than before and Sam whispered, "So hewne."

Kurt didn't understand what Sam said, but he whispered, "More." He caught sight of Sam's hands being removed from his pockets. Quickly afterward he felt Sam putting both of his gentle hands on his jaws on both sides of his face. They were surprisingly soft for a football player. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt Sam kissed him again still soft, but with a little more of passion. Slowly he felt his lips part sighing before he kissed Sam back and then Sam kissed Kurt's lower lip. He felt Sam's hand ran to the nape of his neck as they continued to kiss. Parting his lips again, he felt Sam nip at his lower lip a couple of times and then kissed him once again.

Finally Sam broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath while Kurt licked his lips trying to do the same, his lips were probably more now red than ever. _Is kissing supposed to be that amazing?_ Kurt thought to himself as he looked over at Sam_. Was it his lips that did the trick?_ They seemed absolutely perfect. He really didn't get the joke with how people always teased him that his lips were way too big, they were perfect. So plump and soft, they were perfect for this sort of occasion.

"So..." Kurt sighed and then said, "Didn't you say you wanted to sleep with me?" Kurt asked as he began to walk past Sam, trying to forget what had happened and began to walk into another room in the house.

"I don't know, I was never allowed to have sleepovers growing up." Sam called back out to Kurt and followed him into the room.


	10. Sam, Honey We're Home!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, I wish.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews so far! A lot of you freaked out about the cliff hanger at the end. I thought the chapter was pretty long already so I decided to break it up. Before I was originally going to write through the explanation to the minute they got to bed, but decided on the last minute to stop it at there. I know, I'm so mean! It was a better way to end it that way. Besides I usually update the next day, or day after. So far with having this account I've been good on updating quickly. Especially since I'm planning on trying to work on one multi-chapter ff at a time, it shouldn't take too long. This is the last chapter just so you know. Immediately after this one, I will be working on a sequel.**

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

Kurt began to walk around the room a little bit, taking in all that was in the room. It was quite interesting. On the walls hung many different posters, Avatar- of course being one of them. Another was Star Wars, but it looked old fashion. Was it one of the older ones? Then a couple of Spiderman posters, one was from the first one. He remembered it when it first came out. No one really knew, but he did like Spiderman when he was younger. Another one was of Spiderman looking into a skyscraper, but in the skyscraper reflection his suit was black. "Which one is that one from?" Kurt questioned.

Sam walked up behind him, "That's from the third one. The movie was okay." Sam explained as he walked away from the poster and then sat on the foot of the bed, Kurt grinned turning to Sam.

"So why do you have a poster of it?" Kurt asked as he crossed his arms watching Sam look up at him.

"I like Venom." Sam said grinning, "I love his character, so badass."

"Oh I thought you were going to say, "I like Venom, he's really sexy." Kurt teased and Sam grinned chuckling a little bit while Kurt slowly made his way over to Sam, sitting down next to him.

"So you never had a sleepover?" Kurt asked seriously all of a sudden as he leaned in waiting for an answer.

"Wasn't allowed. I just had a fight with my dad before him and mom left actually about it," Sam began. Kurt's raised a brow as Sam went on to say, "My sister is over a friends' house having a sleepover. Which I didn't mind." He then rolled his eyes and added, "But when my dad said that my brother was able to go over a friends' house..." Sam shook his head. "I didn't even say anything. Just sighed and rolled my eyes. That's all that- but it done it. He snapped at me to not have an attitude," He explained. "We had a little fight, I told him he's unfair." He added as Kurt put his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly. "He said he was protecting me." Sam lowly and sighed deeply.

"Can't help it if you're already infected." Kurt said with a little smile in his lips, trying to make a joke of the situation as he rubbed Sam's shoulder and Sam smirked shaking his head at Kurt.

Sam then leaned in forward towards Kurt's lips and then Kurt whispered, "I said only one." He looked serious and he put a hand on Sam's chest. He could feel his powerful heart beating through his chest and Kurt slowly exhaled as he felt it.

"I didn't think you were serious." Sam whispered as he pressed his forehead against Kurt's. Slowly Kurt felt his breathing become uneven and licked his lips, looking down trying not to make eye contact with Sam.

"I shouldn't." Kurt whispered as he closed his eyes, his mouth felt incredibly dry and so did his lips, it made him lick his lips again.

"Why not?" Sam asked and Kurt began to feel Sam's gentle hands slowly brush again his neck on both sides and ran up to hold Kurt's face, his hands rested on his both sides of his jaws.

"Just hold me tonight?" Kurt asked as he opened his eyes. Immediately he saw Sam's face, he was only about an inch away from his face. Kurt couldn't help to grin as he saw Sam smile. It was the most genuine and greatest smile he ever seen on anyone. Sam looked sincerely happy with his statement.

"I'd love to." Sam said as he then began to lay down and then scooted all the way up to the headboard of the bed, while Kurt felt himself crawl over towards Sam. Kurt felt color rising to his cheeks, not believing what was happening in this moment in time while Sam seemed to grin at the possible sight of him blushing.

"Stop grinning." Kurt demanded, but it didn't seem like Sam would be able to buy it.

"Can't help it." Sam said laughing a little bit. Kurt then felt himself lean forward towards Sam, slowly his face got closer to his, closing his eyes, he then lightly felt his lips brush against Sam's for a brief moment. The kiss was brief and light, it was almost as if their lips didn't touch.

Pulling away for a moment, he opened his eyes and Sam was still smiling. He hoped he wasn't teasing him. Slowly he felt himself lay down completely, an arm around his abdomen and his head resting on his hard chest. It was difficult since they were around the same height. Kurt smiled as he heard the rapid heartbeat that belonged to Sam as his head rested upon his chest.

Over time, he could feel himself melt into Sam's arms. He was never treated so nicely by someone in his life aside from his father. Sam accepted him from day one. Of course, he felt awkward that Kurt was able to find out about his hair. Other from that he accepted and talked to him, even though he seemed different from everyone else.

Sam's heart beat began to slow down and with that Kurt's seem to as well. It must have been due to slowly, but surely they were falling asleep in each other's arms.

_SLAM_. It made Kurt jolt up. Gasping at the sound and his heart racing, looking over at the clock. _Was that really the time? Was it really midnight?_ Looking at his phone, he saw he had a couple of missed calls. _Damnit, for putting my phone on silent!_ As Kurt slowly got off the bed, Sam began to wake up_. SLAM._ "Oh god, they're home!" Sam said as he adjusted himself, but fell off the bed. "OW!"

"Sam!" Kurt shouted and Sam got up, "Shh!" He ran over to Kurt, putting a finger to his lips gently.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he was putting his phone back into his pocket.

"You have to go out the window." Sam told Kurt, holding him by the shoulders.

"Are you serious?" Kurt whispered, sounding upset immediately. _How insulting! I finally spend a nice evening with a boy and now he's trying to kick me out already? How typical!_ Kurt thought as he glared at the blonde.

"Please Kurt, you have to- out the window." Sam begged as he grabbed onto Kurt's hand, but he immediately pulled it away from Sam.

"I thought you were different!" Kurt shouted and then there was a sound of another door opening, Kurt assumed it to be the front door.

"I am, I am Kurt!" Sam whispered desperately. "You have to believe me, this is for you. Not for me. I don't want you to be hurt." Sam said as he was walking towards him, this immediately made Kurt began to walk backward and finally he was pressed against the wall. Next to him was the window that Sam was probably referring to.

"If you really li-." Kurt began, but Sam put a hand over his lips as he heard his parents call out.

"Sam- honey, we're home!" Kurt's eyes widen, trying to get Sam's hand off of his mouth, but stopped as he heard another voice, it was more quiet, but it was audible.

"Shh, he's probably sleeping!" It sounded like a voice of a man.

"It's for your protection, Kurt. I promise." He never heard Sam sound like this before, it sounded like it wasn't Sam he was talking about, but himself. Sam did say he was never allowed to have sleepovers. Now that he thought about it whether he was gay, or straight it wouldn't change that rule. Slowly Kurt nodded in response, pulling Sam's hand away.

"Fine, but you better bring my Marc Jacobs jacket to school tomorrow." Kurt whispered as he opened the window. "And if my clothes get dirty, I swear Sam-." Kurt continued as he was putting a leg over out the window.

"Thank you, I want you to be safe." Sam whispered to Kurt. It was then that he finally realized that Sam was really serious about it being his own safety and not Sam's.

"See you at school, Ken." Kurt said getting out of the window completely and took off.


	11. What Happens Next?

I made this chapter to make everyone know that this is the end of this fan fiction. Several people kept asking for another chapter, in the author notes I stated I'd be making a **sequel **hinting that it would be the last chapter.

**To read the continuation of this story click my name and it's the story called, "Study Date in Hevan".**

When it's first posted it will be rated 'T' for Teen however, as time goes by and adding chapters I will be changing the rating for that FF into 'M' for Mature due to the later chapters.

It starts off basically the day after that night in Sam's bedroom and starts off very dramatically, but then things pick up once Sam gets over to Kurt's house. Sam's a huge flirt. ;)


End file.
